Las líneas del pintor
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Sus marcas no eran como las de Félix, posesivas y notorias, eran lo contrario, las suyas eran más sutiles y tímidas como él, preferían pasar desapercibidas y sólo emerger cuándo Félix estuviera, sólo reclamarse cuándo el momento lo pidiera y derretirse cuándo el héroe lo solicitará. (Felix x Nathaniel)


No pude evitar volver a escribir de ellos, son realmente hermosos en mi imaginación. Además, el mundo necesita más Felix x Nathaniel, es preciosa la pareja.

 **Advertencias:** Contenido homosexual explicito dentro de la historia, pareja fuera del Canon del universo de Lady bug, específicamente el Felix x Nathaniel. Universo alterno, fluff y romance.

Sin más que agregar deberías de disfrutar de esta pequeña lectura.

Las líneas del pintor

By KellenHakuen

Lo negativo de estar dentro de una relación con el insigne modelo Felix Agreste, es su casi inminente popularidad. Desde que entró a las inteligencias como un estudiante que quería pasar normal entre los demás, las chicas se negaron rotundamente a dejarlo pasar desapercibido, pululaban alrededor, solicitando salidas a almorzar o invitarlo a tomar un café. Nathaniel se llegaba a preguntar, con frustración, ¿qué era lo que hacía tan atractivo para los demás?

Sí, era apuesto, nadie podía negarlo, incluso él, el artista tímido que prefería quedarse detrás de su caballete había terminado enredado por el inmaculado modelo Agreste, pero tampoco era para tanto o eso pensaba Nathaniel con envidia.

Felix era apuesto, visualmente elegante y decoroso, pero su personalidad no le hacía justicia a su apariencia, ya que a cada invitación o platica innecesaria Felix respondía ya sea con un bufido exasperado o alguna respuesta cortes que disfrazaba su molestia. Nathaniel era testigo ocular que el portador de la destrucción se desesperaba cuándo en sus salidas o citas ellos se veían interrumpidos por el cúmulo de chicas que anhelaban un autógrafo del hijo de diseñador.

Nathaniel también encolerizaba al ver que su tiempo con su novio se escurría entre las risas tontas y los coqueteos ajenos, pero él prefería ser sutil y sólo detener el ambiente con un carraspeo o susurros de apuro.

Era frustrante, al menos lo era para él. El poco tiempo que pasaban juntos, terminaba siendo utilizado por los demás integrantes del alumnado que buscaban desesperados la atención del agreste, sus pláticas durante la escuela terminaban en consejos de estudios y sus tiempos fuera de ésta culminaban en intentos desesperados de chicas invitándolo a salir, pero al final del día, Felix concluía de éste, rechazando cada una de sus insinuaciones con cortesía y decoro.

Nathaniel sonrió, no para él, sino para sus propias dudas. No importaba que tanto insistieran los demás en penetrarse en la vida de Félix. Nathaniel siempre iba un paso hacia adelante, él ya estaba en la vanguardia. Iba ganando con sus besos, sus pinturas y sus torpezas que los incitaban a iniciar una relación más allá de una línea de compañerismo con el modelo.

Sus marcas no eran como las de Félix, posesivas y notorias, eran lo contrario, las suyas eran más sutiles y tímidas como él, preferían pasar desapercibidas y sólo emerger cuándo Félix estuviera, sólo reclamarse cuándo el momento lo pidiera y derretirse cuándo el héroe lo solicitará. Sus líneas eran invisibles y se perdían en mareas abstractas que se recorrían en la piel del agreste, amándolo como nadie lo hacía, poseyéndolo como Nathaniel pensaba que eran lo correcto, sus líneas se trazaban imponentes y jamás se irían de él, estaban tatuadas y Félix ya no podía deshacerse de ellas. No eran líneas negras hechas con el cepillo de un pincel, tampoco era pintura nueva, ni una hoja vieja cómo acostumbraba. Eran besos y arañazos lo que se quedaba trazados en un lecho con su amante. Un suspiro que sólo podía darle, un te amo que le invitaba a desaparecer y un amanecer abrazado a su lado, era ahí dónde se quedaría quedar, en sus brazos y sin poder escaparse.

Esas eran sus líneas para la obra que formaba con Félix, el arte de sus dedos que se movían ansiosos en espera de poder poseerlo sólo para su musa. El tímido pintor había ganado por sobre los demás, él era la firma del artista que se adhería con Félix y nadie podría marcarlo como él lo hacía.

Después de todo, los pintores siempre firmaban en sus obras, ¿no?

Notas finales de la autora

Muchas gracias por leer. Te mereces un enorme abrazo por ese mérito c: .


End file.
